Just a pop princess or a new teen titan?
by bloompeacy
Summary: All titans are just normal people I mean they don't are actrees or music celebrities , so what do you think if we add one more titan but this time a hit at the music and all that things, but also a titan who just act as a normal person
1. Someone very very Strange

This my first story at all! I'm so excited!, sorry if I get wrong with some words , I mean I write the meaning instead of just a simple word ( it is 'cuz English is not my native language!):(

(I do not own teen titans or any song in this story, I just own Isabella Nestares and Mr. Animebrain)

* * *

**_Just a pop princess or a new teen titan?_**

Announcer: After all your waiting, here you have Isabelle Nestares.

(fanatics: YAY!!!).

OH, OH, OH, OH  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY

I WANNA LOCK YOU UP IN MY CLOSET, WHEN NO ONE´S AROUND  
I WANNA PUT YOUR HAND IN MY POCKET, BECAUSE YOU´RE ALLOWED  
I WANNA DRIVE YOU INTO THE CORNER, AND KISS YOU WITHOUT A SOUND  
I WANNA STAY THIS WAY FOREVER, I´LL SAY IT LOUD  
NOW YOU´RE IN AND YOU CAN´T GET OUT

Everyone got excited , but then sth like an earthquake was heard, people scared, the singer continue singing in a nervously way.

YOU MAKE ME SO HOT  
MAKE ME WANNA DROP  
YOU´RE SO RIDICULOUS  
I CAN BARELY STOP  
I CAN HARDLY BREATHE  
YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM  
YOU´RE SO FABULOUS  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY

But then Crash!, a big rabbit destroyed the auditorium.

people at backstage were saying miss Isabelle go out from here! all is falling down Jump city is getting destroyed,

no she said, I must keep people calm!.

while audience were running and shouting, getting away from the building, she realized she could not do anything so she tried to run away, but a huge octopus take her by one foot( don't ask me why an octopus was outside water or why he was in broad daylight).

ahh !! she screamed.

let her free now! said someone angry…

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy the introducing I'll be writing more chapters, and I suppose you know who is that someone right?, anyways I hope I will be good at this ;)


	2. not just a pop singer

Yeah my second chapter to this story! I hope you like and again sorry for getting crazy with words, it's just, u know what I'm talking about.;)

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans just I own isabelle Nestares/SpringFlame and Mr. Animebrain

* * *

Leave me away! said Isabelle.

A simple thanks will be enough said Robin

I did not ask for your help!, I can be safe by myself!

Then she just flew wrapping the huge octopus with some kind of creeper

Meanwhile other titans were fighting the other big and crazy animals.

You're just five dumb teenagers, compared with me you're just nothing! MWAHAHA! said the villain.

Who are you ? and why are you controlling animals in that way? asked robin

Your worse nightmare answered. Mr. Animebrain! MWAHAHA!

Whatever you'll be , we'll destroy your plans said Starfire

Well just try it on MWAHAHA!

Oh man you're just obsessed with Mwahaha!, don't you have sth more original at least? said BB.

Do you wanna see sth more original you'll have it!.

Then he made grew up faster one tiger one bear and an insane monkey

Titans maneuver4 betha now!

Titans battle and move as faster as they can but after all they finished kicked on the ground.

Now I must finish my plans BWAHAHA!

Not at all said a female voice while hitting Mr. AnimeBrain but, unfortunately she got a punch, fall down and got unconscious

Titans we must take her to t tower

Alright said everyone

At T tower

Where am I ? , what's on?,

Isabelle stood up from a bed and went away from that room, walking around she arrived to the living room.

I see sleepy beauty has woken up? Said Cyborg.

Ha ha ha! Said sarcastically Isabelle. Who are you I want to know it now!

We're teen titans said Robin

Then everybody presented themselves and explained her what they do.

So... you're just teenagers who has powers and battle with bad guys in world. Cool!

Yeah but how you got safe yourself in the battle, the only thing we know you're just a pop singer right?

Well it'll be easier if I present my self first so…

Yeah we know who you are Isabelle Nestares, the famous pop singer but that isn't enough said BB.

No, and I think I can present me by myself! Said Isabelle with a kind of rich princess tone. I'm Springflame, the guardian of heart crystal.

So you are… Raven replied

A guardian from all dimensions all creatures and their existence is protected by me, and well I can control all alive elements so that's how I got off in the fight.

Oh Nice too meet you friend, so could u make us the favor to fight against Mr. AnimeBrain?

Yeah! I think that will get out me of all my boring routine!, and after all I have just nothing to do.

I think we have a lot to do right? If I listen another MWAHAHAHA! AGAIN I do not what insane things I'll do.

Yes and I think I got an idea of what he is doing with those animals.

Ahhm , that's great Spring,…

Yep, it's SpringFlame, however just tell me Sf , I think it's easier for everyone to call me in that way

Wow I have finished my second chapter! That's just exciting, and sorry if you think is just too short if it is, I'll try to write a longer chapter, hope you enjoyed, see you until next chapter.


	3. Who was Mr AnimeBrain, a loony?

Okey I think I have forgotten to say this, the song at the first chapter is hot from Avril L., Sorry if you consider this chapter with no so much information, but next will be full, this chapter is just a kind of introduction…

And again I do not own teen titans, I just own Isabelle Nestares/Springflame/ Sf and Mr. Animebrain

* * *

I have been seeing how he's acting, I mean he order animals what to…

Yeah that's a point we have realized too..

No that's not all!, also I think he has modified animals' DNA, to make them huge, destructive and unstoppable

How do you know that? Asked Robin

I don't know, I just had a kind of presage, and I think I have seen it before , somewhere, I'm sure of it.

You say unstoppable, but how did you get wrap him in a kind of plant

That was a creeper and it is one of the most resistant of its kind. I'm not only a fool princess or as you wanna call me, I have been studying plants in this planet and that creeper is one which is very tough and there is one more note about it that creeper is such a poisonous plant.

So what we are going to do is… said Raven

OK. Starfire and Cyborg, look for some information of DNA's alteration, Raven try to locate this, Mr. AnimeBrain's energy.

So… Isab… (Robin looked at Springflame, in a way she notices he was trying to remember her name)

Sf!

Yeah, Can you give us a creeper sample?

Sure

So, Sf make grew up from her hand a little plant which was token and given to Robin

Take care she said I think you must take with sth else this creeper has a kind of poison , that'll hurt you.

Ok, Sure, so BB go and look for its biological compounds, Sf go with him

While Star and Cy were looking for some information, Raven was looking for Mr. AnimeBrain and BB and Sf were taking biological compounds from the creeper, Robin went to his bedroom and took a dark box and walked to the room where bb and Sf were.

Hmm… Springflame could you come just a little while?

Ok, just let me finish this thing; So beast boy take this part by here and look it, see if you can do sth else.

Yep, what's on?

You said you'll help us to fight against this Mr. AnimeBrain, so…(he opened the dark box) , I think you'll should use this,…(he showed her, a green mask)… you know you are known very well, so…

Don't worry at all and thanks for offering me this mask, but at my world I was also a kind of superheroine, I can solve my troubles in seconds with out being recognized.

Ooh, yeah I have just seen it, just continue what you both were doing

Ok.

After some minutes Cy and Star found sth, Beast Boy and Sf found what they were looking for, all they reported to Robin.

Dude! Said beast boy, we'll found this creeper has some kind of poison in its leaves, it is called _Toxi …Toxicouda…_

_Toxicodendron radicans_ or _Rhus radicans_ said SpringFlame

Yep! What she said.

Man, you won't believe, this crazy Mr. AnimeBrain was a scientific who was experimenting with some animals until he was taken to the madhouse. said Cy.

He's just a terrible monster , he was taking many nice friends to his insane laboratory said Star.

So what we must do said Robin is just to find one of that huge animals' DNA said Robin…

* * *

HA! Finished my third Chapter , hope you liked, I think I'll do it longer than the other one!, I yawn, it's too late I have done it one chapter in just some hours and finished other in some too, I just wanna go to my tiny bed, I'll be writing soon!


	4. a member after all

I said I'll be writing soon, so as I have vacations, I'll be writing so fast, hope you liked this story, maybe this or the next one will be the last chapter :( but I'll be writing more stories! So let's see

I do not own teen titans, I just own Isabelle Nestares/Springflame/Sf and Mr. AnimeBrain

* * *

I think they still are in middle of the city, maybe one of us should go to take a small part from them.

Ok, but why?

Simple, because we can't kill all animals Mr. AnimeBrain use for get what he wants, instead we must look for a cure for those animals

And yeah, What does he want? Asked Bb

We have discovered scientists consider him just an insane man , so I think he is obsessed to get a kind of prize because of his discovery, but nobody thought it was necessary, instead it was destructive for animals' development said Star

Okay, but who is going to go?

Everybody looked at themselves.

Me said Sf.

Ok, so take this phial to keep animal's DNA. said Robin

Sure.

Sf went out to take animal's DNA, She returned to the tower, with one of the octopus' arms.

So you got it?

Yeah!, we must analyze it now

Raven come into the room said I didn't got him, I don't know maybe I loose my concentration.

Yes, you should try it again.

I'm in that.

So, let's find the cure.

Titans worked hours, trying to find the famous cure, until they got it, they tested in an animal, and Lucky them !, it worked, after that Raven come into again, I know he's in Bay view-Hunters Point, near Spear Avenue.

Right so, let's go!

Titans were going to Spear Avenue, but while going, they found Mr AnimeBrain.

So trying again to overcome me! , you love being kicked! Mwahahaha!.

Dude no more Mwahahaha, No again!

Sure?

The villain make again big animals appear in order to destroy the titans, but at this time they were ready for kick his butt! ; every time Mr. AnimeBrain make appear his animals ,titans fired the cure to the huge animals, finally Mr. AnimeBrain tried to fight against titans by himself, he could not., he was defeated.

Dude! Sure you'll be continuing saying Mwahahaha? Said bb

I'll look for revenge, I promise!

While Mr. AnimeBrain was taken to madhouse and Sf was taking all animals to the truck that would take them to shelters, the team was considering to make Springflame an honorary Teen Titan, after all she has been very useful.

Uhmm… Spring, could you come just a little while'

Sure , she said excited

You have been very useful now, so we have decided, I mean do you accept to be an Honorary teen titan?

Sure, It' s pretty cool

They gave her an intercom. The rich pop princess had a bright in her eyes, she was so happy, at all she was a teen titan, it looks like an emotional moment for her

So who would like to go for a pizza? Said BB

Raven punched him.

They all had fun that night

* * *

As I said it This Chapter is the last of my story! Yay! And buh :'(, I hope you liked, if it is true, you'll be lucky I'll be writing new stories soon about Sf adventures, I haven't study anything for my word contest! See you.


End file.
